I'll Love and Hate for You
by HD luvs Ty-kun
Summary: Darkness looms in the heart of one, believing the one they need is dead...so the person begins to kill the ones that it believes are responseable. R


I'll Love and Hate for You  
By: HD luvs Ty-kun  
  
Hey minna! I'm back again while taking a break from Cylipso my 'master piece' in the  
works. R&R to tell me weather or not I'm any good at this kind of fic.  
Also the gang is 13 in the beginning then 19, thought I'd clear that up a bit.  
  
~~~~changing time, scene, ect...~~~~  
"Speaking"  
(character thoughts)  
My input  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I own the storyline and so forth so ha! I also don't own "The  
Hounds of Baskerville".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rain beat steadily on the window as Tomoyo sat crying with Sakura, who was crying  
as well. The two had lost someone dear to them, and where lost in the darkness of sorrow. Katara  
sighed worried over her mistress' health. Yue sat with the same 'cold as stone' look on his face.  
Kero and Suppi sat sniffling.  
Nukaru sat reading a book, for once and then she looked up at the clock. Yue nodded and  
picked up Sakura and Kero and walked out the door. Nukaru picked up Suppi and turned into  
Ruby Moon. With a sigh all the magical beings left, excluding Katara who was told to stay with  
Tomoyo.  
Later that evening while Katara was off in another room Tomoyo walked outside to get some  
fresh air when she softly said to the stars,"What is going to happen now?"she sighed and walked  
back in side...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A figure dressed in black sat crouched in a large King Maple. Tomoyo walked out and sighed  
happily, but then she heard a noise behind her. As she turned she tried to scream, but it was to  
late. She fell into a pool of blood, staining her long white dress. Eriol came upstairs and found  
her, he fell to his knees and began to cry.   
He never saw her coming, she stabbed him and then ran off. Shock struck first, before he fell  
forward, now he would be forever with his love, their blood forever mixed on the balcony where  
together they met their fate. Tori answered the phone and a grave voice spoke harshly,"Can you  
protect your Yuki before I get him?"Then the line went dead...  
Quickly Tori called the police to go to Yuki, his final mistake. As he pace alone in the living  
room waiting for a call telling him that they caught the murderer he heard the door open."What  
are you doing here S..."his voice was cut off by the ground opening and swalloing him hole. The  
figure smirked and walked out headed towards Eriol's house to strike there...  
Suppi was reading a book and then blood stained the book, the tittle read "The Hounds of  
Baskerville". Suppi would never find out who had done all the killing, in both cases. When the  
book hit the ground Nukaru walked in to see what happened, seeing Suppi dead she ran into the  
kitchen to call the police, but the murderer jumped down from the top of the fridge and killed  
Ruby Moon's false form in her favorite place in the world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melin was in Hong Kong practicing fighting with Syoran when Yukito came running  
through the door of the Li Mansion. Melin ran to him as he fell when a dark figure came forth  
from the mists outside. It walked to Melin and killed her, then Yukito. The figure smiled at  
Syoran but walked into the mansion, then five screams came out and Syoran ran in to find his  
mother and sisters dead.  
"I thougtht they had killed you my Little Wolf."the figure nods to the Li's then looks towards  
Japan,"But now I know I killed innocent people for you. I only killed your mother and sisters  
beacause of habbit. Goodbye Little Wolf. I cannot live with this, so I shall kill myself knowing my  
Little Wolf lives."It ran off after smiling once.  
He ran to find the black figure standing next to a pond. Before he could stop her she, using her  
own sword, killed herself. Quickly he ran to her side and caught her,"Syoran I love you. Live for  
the both of us...please..."Her emerald eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body fell limp.  
"Sakura! Sakura NOOOOOOOOOO!"Syoran Li, the great warrior began to cry,"I love you too  
my Little Cherry Blossom."He sat her body on the ground gentally.  
He then picked up the sword and took his own life, for his true love was dead and he couldn't  
go on. But then Clow Reed appeared and turned Sakura and Syoran into the final card, The  
Protection Card. It showed Syoran standing infront of Sakura protecting her, both had their eyes  
closed. But they would be together forever...just like they had always wished...  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah it's short but it is my first DF. Please R&R and thanks! Maybe if I get atleast 10  
reviews I'll do a sequelyes it is possable!  
See ya latter!  
HD Luvs Ty-kun  



End file.
